Sean McCorkle
Background McCorkle is based in Indianapolis, Indiana and fights out of C-4 MMA. He has fought at Super Heavyweight for most of his career, weighing as much as 320 lb. He currently weighs 312. McCorkle has several nicknames. His best known moniker is "Big Sexy." MMA journalist Ariel Helwani coined his other main nickname "The Curtain Jerker" during a post-fight interview. He was also known as "The Hater" early on in his career. UFC career McCorkle lost to Travis Browne in a Heavyweight match up on the Preliminary Card at UFC 4 by TKO (Punches), McCorkle lost to Ben Rothwell at Fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, McCorkle lost his 3rd fight against Frank Mir by KO at UFC 16, McCorkle lost his 4th straight this time at UFC 22 against Gilbert Yvel by TKO, McCorkle lost at UFC 28 to Mark Coleman by KO, McCorkle lost to Roy Nelson at UFC 32 prelims by KO, McCorkle lost to Bob Sapp by TKO at UFC 37 Prelims, McCorkle lost to Cheick Kongo by TKO at UFC 41 prelims, McCorkle lost to Travis Browne by KO on the prelims of UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 9 - 0 | Travis Browne | TKO (Punch) | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.34 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 8 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | TKO (Punches) | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.56 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 7 - 0 | Bob Sapp | TKO (Punches) | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.25 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 6 - 0 | Roy Nelson | KO (Punch) | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.49 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 0 - 5 - 0 | Mark Coleman | KO (Punch) | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.06 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | Gilbert Yvel | TKO (Punch) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.56 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Frank Mir | KO (Punches) | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.55 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Travis Browne | TKO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.42 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}